roblox_awesomefandomcom-20200216-history
Ban
Bans can occur when a player violates the Roblox Terms of Service, Privacy Policy or run afoul of owners and their admins of certain games. Players are typically given warnings on their first few offenses, and the amount of warnings a user can obtain before getting an actual ban varies. Repeatedly breaking the rules will get their account deleted. If the violation is serious, such as phishing, scamming or violation of federal law, accounts can be deleted without any prior notices or commands. However, some places may block access to specific players and theoretically ban them; this usually occurs on group-run places with restrictions imposed on other groups or users. A player who is blocked from a game may also be immediately kicked from the server. This can also happen to any player if a server is locked by an in-game admin (you will not have access to the server unless it is unlocked or restarted). Robloxians are unable to view the profiles of deleted accounts. A bug on January 15, 2014, gave users access to terminated account profiles. Moderators initially claimed that the bug was a new update. However, Arbolito, a Roblox user, confirmed that this was an error with Roblox's programming and was later nullified. VIP server bug If an account is banned or terminated and has an active subscription to a VIP server, the subscription will continue after each renewal date as long as they still have sufficient Robux in the account to rent another month of the server. In-game bans An "in-game ban", not given by Roblox staff but instead by game owners or players with admin powers within a place, only restricts the player's access to a specific game. These bans can range from being kicked from a server to being permanently banned from a game. If a player is banned from a game, they are usually restricted from access until the server is shut down unless another one is running. Players with in-game bans still have access to the Roblox website, their own places and other games they can access. This ban will not affect your moderation history. However, some places may block access to specific players and theoretically ban them; this usually occurs on group-run places with restrictions imposed on other groups or users. A player who is blocked from a game may also be immediately kicked from the server. This can also happen to any player if a server is locked by an in-game admin (you will not have access to the server unless it is unlocked or restarted). Ban Levels Users who violate Roblox's Terms of Service will be given one of these reprimands. They range from a stern reminder to follow Roblox's guidelines to have the user's IP permanently blocked from Roblox. Exploiting Exploiting is a major violation of the Terms of Service and can result in light or harsh moderation action depending on the severity of the exploit. For this reason, exploiters commonly do their business exploiting on alternate accounts (however this can backfire if the account is IP banned, in which case they may also choose to use a VPN). Due to this evasion method, it is very difficult to capture an exploiter. However, there are other techniques that developers can use in order to identify exploiters. For instance, on 's Sword Fight on the Heights IV, the game had an unobtainable badge without exploiting, called "Touch The Divine." If a user were to use any form of exploit to grant themselves this badge, that user would automatically receive a ban (most likely an account deletion/termination or most less warning or a ban). Appeals & Membership Users are encouraged to appeal a moderation action through an email to appeals@roblox.com. If the moderation action is deemed to be unfair, it can be lifted. Many users believe that the Roblox appeals system is unfair because appeals have approximately a 1% chance of being accepted for account deletions. Some users believe that users who purchase a premium membership are more likely to have a ban appealed and less likely to get banned, although this has not been proven and is probably false. Players with premium who are banned receive an additional notification when their accounts are banned. This notification identifies when the player's Roblox membership will expire or renew and how to contact Roblox if the player wants to cancel his/her membership for the duration of their ban. Criticism Many users who have created new accounts state that their previous account was banned for no apparent or sufficient reason. A glitch on the mobile client occasionally causes the player to see a message that they are permanently banned when they have received no recent moderator sanctions. It is rumored that players have been banned after their "parent" emailed The Roblox Corporation asking for their "child's account" to be closed. Some users claim to have been banned for no logical reason. A rumor that spread throughout 2011–2013 noted that moderator (now scandal) bans users for no reason, such as for being the religion Christian. has been rumored to ban users who post a topic within the wrong subforum. After b1tsh1ft was fired, the rumor spread to a new mod, EliteEinherjar.